


Smuppet Slippers

by theawesomelights



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Tiny Stupid Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomelights/pseuds/theawesomelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk gets creative one day and wants his little bro to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuppet Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> short thing i found on my computer from years back

It was a Sunday afternoon, the part of the afternoon that always hung in the air and was incredibly boring. But it was never boring in the Striders' apartment.

Dirk was sewing. He had needle and thread everywhere, scissors in his hand, and decapitated smuppets. He was making slippers. They were normal slippers, but when you attached the heads, then they became powerful smuppet slippers. The stuffing was falling out and all over the floor and Dave was probably going to bitch about it when he got home from school but he didn't care. Smuppets.

There were currently a pair of blue ones on Cal's feet, and orange ones on his own. The pair that was in creation was red, Dave's favorite color. He could wait to make him wear them so they would be matching. Soon enough, Dirk could hear Dave's key rattling the lock. Perfect timing as he just cut off the last bit of stray thread.

“Bro? You he-”

“Dave!,” Dirk cut him off, “Put these on!”

Dave looked down at the slippers in hand, “Fuck no. Those things are creepy.”

“Fuck yes, you have to wear them.” He pretended to be upset, “I made them especially for you.”

Unfortunately it didn't work and Dave could see right through his act, “Yeah, right, I'll put on the slippers that have those stupid smuppets on them that you used to make those videos. No.”

Dirk lunged across the couch trying to grab him, but Dave slipped away. Damn, Dirk thought, shouldn't have taught him that. They circled around the couch for a while before Dave made a run for his room.

“Oh no you don't!”, Dirk leaped up and landed on top of Dave's back.

Dave shrieked like a girl.

“Submit, Dave, you aren't going to win.” Dirk grabbed at one of the others kicking legs.

“Bro no Bro please just no.” Dave whined, his words sounding strained considering Dirk was sitting on top of him still.

Dirk didn't reply he just shoved the slippers on unceremoniously and hopped up, “See, now we match.”

Dave groaned and stood up brushing himself off, “Really?”

“You know you like them.”

“No I don't.” He turned around and went into his room.

But he didn't try to take them off.

 


End file.
